in_a_world_of_our_ownfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay:Character Approval
Greetings, wanderer. Perhaps you came by chance... perhaps by choice. No matter the cause, you are here for a reason, no? You seek to make a mark in the World Beyond. But first, you must become one with your Nexi blood, and enter their realm. Fear not, the Creators have left behind an ancient tome of secrets that will give you insight into the basis of all Nexi. The Creator of Sight in particular showed great interest in the divine nature of all Nexi, and has also bestowed upon us a book to show us the path to understanding one another as best as possible. Upon stepping into the gate to the realm of Nexius, you shall be greeted by an audience of the Ancients, and their decision will be word to follow. Each newcomer shall have no more than 2 weeks to present themselves fully to the Ancients, and those who believe they can take longer shall explain to the Ancients why they deserve their attention and not their refusal. All newcomers are to be considered In Progress until the Ancients can spare a moment to present themselves. Be mindful, do not demand the Ancients' attention or they shall refuse to give it when you need it most. Patience is key. Upon a full assessment, the Ancients shall present a sign indicating that you are now one of us, and you shall then discover your affinity and your ability, unless you happen to be among the very small exceptions that the Ancients will let by willingly. Such is the case with young children who cannot discover their abilities from a young age, Nexi of the Magic or Tech Elements who claim to have generational blood within them, and those whom the Ancients are acquainted with and will let in without much thought. However, be aware, the Ancients are no fools, and those caught in foul play shall be punished accordingly. Should entrance be Denied, the Ancients will make it clear as to why. Should you wish to correct your errors, you may do so... provided that the Ancients have granted their permission in advance. However, in most scenarios, your entrance should reach the Complete stage; that in turn means that you are ready for your adventures in the World Beyond. Best of luck, wanderer, and may your journey be as incredible as your destination. The Ancients for those who do not speak "complicated and messy author": *all characters must be approved before they can be RPed. *there are guides to how the world of the Nexi works and how to craft a Nexi befitting of legends :) *your character will be checked by a member of the admin team. *you will have two weeks to complete any character that is "In Progress" or "Incomplete"; if you fail to do so, you must provide a valid reason why you should get an extension before the admins deny your character. *do not beg for an admin to check your character's approval; they will do so in their own time. *upon the initial approval, all characters must take an affinity and ability quiz. both are strictly OOC to ensure that nothing is really touched from an IC perspective. on that note, you are not to assume either in your character's history (all Nexi are born without any affinity unless part of a very, very rare and special exception). *the exception to either quiz are as follows: children (young Nexi cannot discover their abilities until they have reached school age.); predetermined characters (characters that already exist IC because of their importance to an expansion/wiki storyline); and the special exception being certain Nexi of the Magic or Tech Elements (those that possess hereditary affinity; in the world of Nexius, having hereditary affinity is a one in a billion chance, so any and all characters with this must be presented to the admins before the character is even put into approval.) *you are not to abuse these exceptions and if you do, you'll be punished by the admin team (severity will depend on the occasion). *if your character is denied, the admin who denied it must leave a reason why they did so. you can fix this if you desire, but you must have the green light from the admins first. *all characters who are marked Complete are ready to proceed for RP. break=no prefix=Roleplay:Character Approval/ align=right preload=Template:Character Approval Form buttonlabel=Step into the Realm... ---- Approved Characters ---- Declined Characters ---- Incomplete Characters namespace=(Main) category=Incomplete shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author ---- Characters In Progress namespace=(Main) category=In Progress shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Essentials Category:Character Creation and Management